Heretofore, various methods for modifying various properties, for example, anti-static, perspiration-absorbing, anti-soiling, water-absorbing, moisture-absorbing, water-repellent, oil-repellent, anti-pilling, anti-snagging, anti-flaming, anti-melting and antibacterial properties, of shaped synthetic polymer articles, for example, synthetic polymer films and fibers, by using various modifying agents, are known. However, in the conventional methods, the modifying agents adhere to only the peripheral surface of the shaped articles. Therefore, the adhered modifying agents are not durable and, consequently, easily removed from the peripheral surface of the shaped articles by washing, laundering or dry cleaning.
Under the above-mentioned circumstances, it is strongly desired by the industry to provide a process for durably modifying a shaped synthetic polymer article, the modified property of the shaped article exhibiting an excellent durability.